Point, Laser Point
Point, Laser Point is the twenty-sixth episode of The Looney Tunes Show. It is also the Season 1 finale. Plot Daffy is on his computer registering Porky for an online dating service. He skews the facts, such as claiming Porky is six feet and three inches tall rather than three feet and six inches. When Porky notes that he is 100 pounds, Daffy enters 185, making Porky worry that the girls that meet him will be disappointed because of the lies. Daffy points out that any girl who goes out with Porky Pig is going to be disappointed no matter what, and puts on the profile the name Lorenzo Vilagairirosa instead of Porky's real name, then uses a photo where only half of Porky's face can be seen. Porky complains that you can barely see him, to which Daffy replies, "Precisely Lorenzo." Over an hour later, Daffy watches television while Porky notes that no one has looked at his profile, making Daffy regret uploading the picture. Bugs arrives carrying some groceries and hears about Porky's registration on the dating web site, and just then does someone comments positively on Porky's profile. While Porky attempts to reply, Daffy intervenes and tells Porky not to reply until he knows what the person looks like, and when he clicks on the profile, that someone turns out to be Granny, much to their surprise. Bugs and Daffy find out that Porky and Granny are both on a dating website, lonely, and live in big houses alone. Porky says that at least she has pets, and suggests that he should get a pet, but Daffy says that pets are only for people that have no hope of marriage. Then, Daffy says that Porky she definitely get a pet. At Granny's mansion, Granny attempts to chat with Porky on her computer while Sylvester, in the process of chasing Tweety, unwittingly trips on the power cord and shuts off the computer. Granny tells Sylvester to quit chasing Tweety, then pulls out his toys, which include a rubber mouse, a ball on a spring, and a laser pointer. Sylvester quickly becomes addicted to the dot the laser pointer projects, claiming it is a combination of a bird, a mouse, and a can of tuna. Bugs and Daffy visit Granny, since she is lonely, and she says she was about to go sailing, and invites them along. In the car, Granny prepares to back the car out of her driveway, only to put it in drive and crash into her garage. Shocked by this, Bugs and Daffy fasten their seat belts, and Granny backs up into her garbage can as she tries to drive. Sylvester, unaware that Granny left, looks for the dot by searching drawers, purses, and other places. He notices that Tweety is not in his cage, then finds him in another room playing a zombie video game. Sylvester corners him and is about to eat him, when Tweety asks for a final request. Sylvester agrees, saying that he's an animal and not a monster. Tweety asks for the laser pointer, which Slevester thinks is a pen, and points the dot at expensive vases and pictures of Sylvester, and of course, the cat breaks them all, trying to catch the dot, also injuring himself in the process. On the street, Sylvester injured from Tweety's tricks, questions his addiction for the laser, then goes even more insane when he sees red dots. He begins to see red dots everywhere, and he screams while running and eventually runs into a telephone pole with ads posted on it. He sees an ad for people who need help, then speaks words of advanced vocabulary as he points to another ad for vocabulary improvement. Granny continues driving but is slow to the point where elderly people on scooters can pass her. She eventually stops on a curb and goes to a yard sale, which is not what Bugs or Daffy had in mind. It turns out she had meant "yard-sailing". Meanwhile, at Freleng Help Care, Sylvester takes a peek inside to find Wile E. Coyote reading a book titled What are You Really Chasing. After getting a confused stare from Wile E., Sylvester buzzes in for Witch Lezah and takes a seat next to Wile E. while waiting, Sylvester tries to glance at Wile E.'s book but is constantly scared off when Wile E. notices and absentmindedly looks at him. After a while, Witch Lezah calls for Sylvester and he, before going in, attempts to have a conversation with Wile E., only to receive another confused glare from the coyote. After the yard sale, Granny relaxes on her front porch and watches television as Bugs stares at her. While Daffy sits on his recliner and eats porridge, Bugs claims that Granny needs excitement in her life and wants to help, asking Daffy to tag along. As Bugs exits, Daffy attempts to follow while using a cane to help him walk. Afterwards, they, along with Granny, go skydiving, kayaking, and skip through a field. They then go to a shooting range, do more skipping, and go to a racetrack, where Bugs and Granny crash into Daffy. At the hospital, Daffy has three casts wrapped around him, but he and his friends they laugh it off as if nothing happened. Witch Lezah is counseling Sylvester and tries to hypnotize him out of his laser point trance. Although a skeptical Sylvester claims it will be futile, he is indeed hypnotized when Witch Lezah snaps her fingers. Witch Lezah then asks Sylvester to dream about his childhood, and he remembers being a nerdy child chasing butterflies in a field and hanging with another cat. In his flashback, however, he sees a red laser dot and chases it, and it turns out to be his mother. He clings to his mother and, in real life, clings to Witch Lezah and kisses her nose. Witch Lezah notes that what he wanted was actually his mother, not the red dot, and when he claims she is retired in Florida, Witch Lezah tells him that he should visit her. When Sylvester ponders how he will get there, Witch Lezah casts a spell and sends him there, then realizes that she needs to ask for payment before she helps anyone, rather than at the end of the session, since she magically sends them away. Sylvester appears in Florida, through a cloud of dust and wonders which condo his mother is in, then sees a red laser point in one of the windows. Meanwhile, Bugs and Daffy visit Granny and make plans about playing tackle football with her. Granny, however, has different plans and decides to take a nap. When Daffy tells her that they are about to play football, Granny questions if they are attempting to kill her, noting that she is ninety years of age. She, instead, wants to lie on a beach but then notes that it will be exhausting before closing the door on them. Back in Florida, Sylvester's mother is in her condo knitting a sweater while wearing a collar with a red jewel hanging from it. Upon seeing Sylvester, she angrily notes that he has never visited before and tells him to leave. Her other son, Alan, visits her as well, and he is surprised to see Sylvester. Their mother grumpily chides Sylvester that he should have called in advance because she has a busy schedule. Witch Lezah is counseling Tweety and tells him that he wants Sylvester to chase him, then teleports him to Florida as well. Afterward, she realizes that she has made the same mistake of not asking for payment. In Florida, Alan notes that Tweety has arrived, and his mother is disgusted by the fact that Sylvester has yet to catch him. She then tells him that he should have made use of his life, rather than have spent it chasing Tweety, and is appalled by the fact that he is not married and has no children. As she continues ranting about his flaws, Sylvester thinks about how annoying her voice is and how he would enjoy being in Granny's mansion chasing the red dot. Sylvester sees Tweety fly away, and he goes over to chase him, claiming he does not need a red dot when he has Tweety. Granny is lying on a beach surrounded by seagulls, where she sadly notes that she feels as if something is missing. Just then, Sylvester and Tweety arrive, and she kisses them, noting she would rather spend time with them than hang out with Bugs and Daffy, who are constantly wanting to be active. Meanwhile, Bugs and Daffy are doing yoga, while Porky scolds his pet snake for eating him, instead of Porky feeding the snake. Trivia * This was the last episode to have a Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote short, as they would be discontinued in Season 2. * The Sylvester plot of this episode was originally from the scrapped Looney Tunes Laff Riot. * This marks Wile E. Coyote's first appearance in animated form on the show. * This is one of the two times Witch Lezah is shown working as a therapist, the other being "It's a Handbag". Category:The Looney Tunes Show Category:The Looney Tunes Show Episodes Category:The Looney Tunes Show Season 1 Category:2012